


Stroke of Genius

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann finds Abby in a compromising position and decides to give her a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Genius

Holtzmann strolled through the halls of institute, her swagger on point. She appreciated the odd looks of passersby as she blasted loud 80s music from the headphones draped carelessly around her neck and even winked at some fellow teachers. She was on a roll today and nothing could stop her. She and Abby were on the cusp of a breakthrough, she could feel it. Unfortunately, their breakthrough had to be put on hold so Holtzmann could shower and get some proper rest; Abby's orders, not hers. So, she bathed and allowed herself the few hours nap and then dressed herself once again, ready for the afternoon ahead of her. 

Holtzmann turned the corner and paused, frowning at the closed lab door. Abby only closed the door when she wasn't there, which made her curious. Where did the brunette go? Abby always had plenty of work lined up for both of them, she wouldn't take off just because Holtzmann did, would she? With a tiny pout, Holtzmann removed her keys from her pockets and unlocked the lab door. She walked in the dimly lit room and shut the door behind her. They always had it open, but something made Jillian close it. She didn't know what, yet, but the blonde had a gut feeling it needed to be closed. 

She was cautious as she stepped further into the room, she and Abby loved to play tricks on each other. She expected for the scientist to jump out at any second to scare her, but what she didn't expect was to hear a low buzzing sound coming from the other side of the couch. Raising her eyebrow, Holtzmann stepped carefully to the side and peered over the couch. What she saw made her jaw drop and her mouth go completely dry.

Abby sat on the edge of the couch, not a stitch of clothing on her body with her legs spread far open and a vibrator in hand. For a few seconds, Holtzmann watched in amazement, a throbbing settling between her legs, but then Abby gasped and Holtz let out an involuntary moan. 

The sound startled Abby and the vibrator dropped to the floor with a loud thump, now vibrating against the carpet. Abby's legs snapped shut and she covered her breasts with her arms as she looked up at Holtzmann in a panic. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Abby questioned, her voice exasperated.

"I-uhh, I came back to work..." She walked over to Abby and picked up the device off the floor, turning it off for a moment. She sat down on the coffee table in front of Abby and leaned her elbows on her knees, staring at the object in her hand. "What are you doing, Abs?"

Abby rolled her eyes and shrunk even further into herself. "You know exactly what I was doing, Jillian. Can I please- can you just-" She reached one hand out, the other still over her chest, gesturing for the vibrator. 

Holtz ignored the outstretched hand and instead, her eyes focused in on the beautiful mounds of flesh Abby was trying and failing to cover up. "So, you were trying to get off?"

The other woman sighed and bit her lip, looking down at the carpet. "I'm frustrated. That's all. Sometimes it helps to..."

Holtzmann nodded in understanding before she shrugged her shoulders. "You know I could help out if you wanted?" At Abby's shocked expression she clarified. "I mean, I wouldn't mind a little tension relief every now and again myself."

"B-but- but I-"

"Abs," Holtz lifted the vibrator up as she curiously eyed the juices still on it. Her tongue slowly reached out and touched the tip before it completely flattened and licked all the way up, collecting Abby's essence on her taste buds. "Do you want my help, or not?"

Abby's breath had completely caught at the sight of Holtzmann practically giving her vibrator a blow job and she felt her vaginal walls clench strongly. "Oh, _fuck_."

Holtzmann's smile was predatorial. She glanced down at Abby's covered breasts with a raised eyebrow and a smirk until Abby let her arms drop to her sides, her large breasts bared to Jillian's intense gaze. Holtzmann set the vibrator down on the table and placed her hands on the back of Abby's knees. She tugged roughly until Abby's ass was off the couch and her legs were on either side of Holtzmann's knees. Her fingers ran up Abby's thighs to her hips and stomach until they finally reached her breasts. She pinched at her stiff nipples and Abby gasped, her hands clutching at the couch cushions. Holtzmann kept her left hand on Abby's breast, squeezing periodically while the other grabbed the vibrator beside her and turned it on. It pulsed in the engineer's hands and a rush of excitement surged through her. 

Abby watched in anticipation as the pink device was placed between her legs, the tip in direct contact with her already swollen clit. Her muscles immediately stiffened and her back arched impressively. A choked moan got caught in her throat and her eyes rolled back when the pressure increased. 

"Is that it?" Holtzmann breathed out as she rolled Abby's nipple between her fingers. She began to move the vibrator up and down Abby's slick folds, keeping a decent pressure on her clit with each passing. 

"H-Holtz," Abby moaned. "My h-hair, uhnnn!" 

"What?" Holtzmann asked, slowing her torturous movements.

"Pull my hair!" Abby exclaimed as another wave of pleasure wracked her body.

Holtzmann removed her hand of Abby's breast and leaned over her, her fingers finding the ponytail holder and yanking roughly. When Abby's hair cascaded around her shoulders, Holtzmann grabbed hold and tugged down, Abby's head following the movement violently.

"AGH! YES!" The brunette screamed, a familiar rush flying through her body. Holtzmann took the opportunity to sink her teeth into Abby's exposed throat and at the same time, she flicked the vibrator back and forth over Abby's clit. Abby let out a howling cry when her whole body was consumed in the most intense pleasure. Her legs began to involuntarily kick out and she thrashed about on the couch. Holtzmann was slightly concerned and very confused as she pulled away until she watched in amazement as Abby's hips rose from the couch and a dam practically broke between her legs. Her hand reached down to cover her mound, her legs snapping shut on her wrist and she curled into herself as tremors overtook her body, a loud sob escaping her throat. 

Holtzmann sat there in a daze, her eyes locked on the wet stain on the couch that dripped onto the floor into a puddle. "Holy _shit_!" 

Abby, who was slowly gaining back control of her body, let out a chuckle as she peered up between the hair covering her face. "I told you I was frustrated."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was pure smut. I plan on a part II, with Abby giving Holtz a hand... ;)


End file.
